


The Art of Prank Flirting

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dirty Talk, Frotting, M/M, Natasha and Bucky are flirting and no one notices, Peter Parker is Steve's biological son, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prank War, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Clint, Somehow Steve made it to the army, Steve is a snarkmaster, Superfamily, bottom!Steve, clint plays hard to get, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark is sharing a classroom with Steve Rogers, it can only end in disaster. He finds himself in a prank war with a stubborn art teacher and doesn't know how to best him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Prank Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a friend on y! I never expected it to be this long and it took me a good long while to get out. I'm pleased with how it turned out and i hope it's enjoyed. I may or may not do a sequel.

Steve Rogers was a man who didn't mind helping others. He would give the shirt off his back if someone needed it; he was that kind of man. His mother had raised him with manners in the heart of Brooklyn and they stuck with him, even after his short stint in the military.

 

Those days had been simpler and Steve missed them. And had he not lied about his health and heart transplant during his teen years; he might still be enlisted because of his mind for tactics.

 

His son, Peter, had welcomed him home with open arms. He never regretted having Peter at the age of sixteen and when Peggy didn't want him, Steve had stepped up and took custody of him because it was the right thing to do. Raising Peter wasn’t a regret and Steve was proud of his son.  

 

So when Tony Stark, the physics and robotics teacher needed to borrow his classroom, Steve readily agreed to share it. Dr. Banner had needed to connect Tony’s classroom to his so he could have more room for his labs.

 

Tony’s classes were mostly lectures so Steve knew they wouldn’t bother him as much as experiments. It had been in their agreement that if Tony had any experiments he would tell Steve so he could move his students and save their art projects.

 

So it was with a warm welcome on the first day of the school year he announced the partition and its reasoning. Some of Steve's students heads popped up with interest at the mention of Tonys name. It wasn't a surprise to Steve since Tony was very popular with the kids.

 

The first few weeks of school went fine. Tony wasn't a bother and Steve didn't really hear that much out of him. It was disappointing to Steve because he thought he would have someone to spend the lunch hour with instead of just Clint and Natasha. He loved his friends, really he did, but Clint was a snarky little shit and he was sure Natasha would brain damage him one day.  

 

And Steve was sure that day was today as Clint mooned, quite loudly, over Dr. Banner.

 

"I'm telling you, Steve, he's been ogling my ass." Clint rolled his eyes as Natasha snorted in protest.

 

It was obvious she didn't agree with that particular statement because Clint thought everyone ogled his ass.

 

"And I doubt he's over there right now waiting for you to declare your undying love. You're worse than Bucky." Steve shook his head before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

 

"How are things with Stark?" Natasha asked, pointedly ignoring the faces Clint was making at her.

 

"He's been quiet, which is weird because from what I've heard he's very over the top." Steve answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

"Well, you are kind of puny." Clint scrunched his nose when Steve hit him in the shoulder.

 

"Hey, watch that! I have competition this weekend."

 

"Well then watch what you say if you can't handle the consequences."     

 

“You’re just being a prude, as usual. We really need to get you laid.” Clint said a little too loudly. The door to the classroom was still open and the only exit/entrance to the room.

 

“I don’t need to get laid, Clint.” Steve said. He kept the ‘because no one would want this body’ to himself.

 

Sure the military had given him some lean muscles, but not enough to bulk him up. Steve was sure that he would have built some up; but the disappointment was bitter in his mouth when he realized no amount of PT was going to give him the body he wanted.

 

“Sure you do! If we get you laid, you won’t be a bitch.”

 

“I’m not a...bitch...” Steve said with a bit of hesitance. He knew Clint thought he needed to get out more and date but he just didn’t have the confidence his friends had.

 

Clint was a loudmouth and Steve wasn't quite sure how he became friends with the man, just that he had came up to Steve one day and proclaimed him to be his best friend.

 

And where Clint went, Natasha followed. They were three of the most unlikely people to be friends but Steve didn't mind. They reminded him of the Commandos and better times.

 

"So does Coulson have you chaperoning the field trip to the museum? I tried to tell him I was assisting Dr. Banner with his latest experiment but he didn't buy it." Clint said as he laid his head on the desk in front of him. "Maybe I can call in dead."

 

“Isn’t it time for your medicine, Steve?” Natasha asked with a sharp eye. She knew his medication schedule better than he did and Steve felt like he was being mother-henned.

 

“Yes, Mom.” Steve reached into his desk and pulled out his bottles. He hated this part but not more than the scar that ran over his chest. At least he didn’t rub at it anymore when he thought about it.

 

“We’re just looking after you, Steve. We know how you tend to forget things.” Natasha said nothing more than that on the subject before turning to Clint.

 

“You will not call in dead and leave me here with these brats. I will find you.” Natasha’s face was unreadable. Steve and Clint both knew she meant business.

 

“Did you just quote Taken?” Clint asked, poking her shoulder.

 

“Taken? Is that a movie or something?” Steve asked after taking his medicine. The bottle was placed back in his desk and he could forget about it.

 

“Oh my God, how do you not about Taken? I share the quotes to your facebook almost everyday.” Clint’s expression was horrified as he pulled his head from the desk to glare at Steve. “We really need to take you for a walk more often.”

 

“I’m not a dog, Clint.” Steve snorted; a small smile tilting his lips.

 

“You’re coming to my place this Saturday, no arguments. Just don’t let Dr. Banner think it’s a date. I need to look available...or wait! Pretend it’s a date. Maybe it’ll make him jealous.” The plotting smile on Clint’s face was almost scary and Steve leaned away from him. Natasha still had her poker face on but Steve could see that familiar glint in her eyes that meant she was fond of Clint.

 

“Fine. I know if I refuse you’ll just drag me and Peter over anyway.” Steve finished up his food and threw it in the trash can. It wasn’t anything new to be drug over to Clint’s for a movie night. Steve was a person who just didn’t care about technology and the modern world. He preferred old time movies to the new ones that were released.

 

"You know,Clint, instead of coming up with these elaborate plans you should just speak with Banner." Natashas face was stern; like she was scolding a child.

 

"What? No way. That's not as fun." Clint protested.

 

Before another word could be said on the subject the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. The three teachers began to clean their mess up before the students showed up.

 

Clint and Natasha waved to Steve as they left the classroom. Clint was mouthing he was going to ogle Dr. Banner and Steve just shook his head fondly when Natasha attempted to trip him.

 

~*~

Steve had his face buried in a bunch of his sketches. While he loved teaching, he needed an extra job to support Peter and his habits. Photography was something his son loved and Steve wouldn’t take that away from him no matter what.

 

The papers he had in his hand were for a children’s book a friend had approached him about. It was already written, but Sharon Carter, Peggy’s cousin, was a very picky woman. She had refused the illustrator’s her publishers had thrown her way until Steve had given in and agreed to do up the work.

 

He had a deadline and it was fast approaching. He had maybe a month and a half tops and he was only halfway done with the inking and coloring. This batch was wrong though and he was trying to fix it. Steve was a perfectionist when it came to his art and if this was for children, then he would do his damndest to make it perfect.

 

What he hadn’t counted on was running into another body on his way into the classroom. Steve groaned as he fell to the floor; reminded of just how frail he could be at times if he wasn’t paying attention. Steve blinked up when he heard someone mutter a distracted ‘sorry.’

 

Tony Stark was standing over him, not really paying attention to just who he had knocked down. Steve waited a moment for hand to help him up but when it didn’t come he grunted as he moved to crouch so he could pick his art up.

 

“Oh hey, it’s you.” Tony said when he realized a body was still in front of him.

 

“Yes, it’s me.” Steve said dryly. He was startled though when Tony bent down in front of him to help him pick up the scattered pages.

 

“So do you come by here often?” The other asked, waggling an eyebrow.

 

Steve raised an eye and stood. “Yes. My classroom is right next to yours.”

 

“Man, you really are as stiff as they say.” Tony’s tone was almost flat and then he started to look at the papers he had in his hand.

 

Steve tried to grab the sketches back but Tony was able to pull them away at the last minute and had the audacity to tsk at Steve as he perused them. His temper was a short one and Steve could feel it rising. He was on school grounds and that was the only stopping him from punching Tony and taking his stuff back.

 

“I’m not stiff.” Steve replied with a thin tone. Any other sane man would give him his stuff back, but not Tony Stark. He was taking his time rifling through the sketches with an amused expression on his face.

 

“Whatever you say, grandpa.” Tony snorted and then looked up and started to say something and seemed to struggle. “I really like your...uh, art. Yeah, your art. I really like your art.”

 

“My art?” Steve asked; it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. He took the papers gently from Tony’s hands and their fingers barely brushed against each other. Steve could have sworn he felt a jolt and before he could say anything the hand was taken back.

 

When Tony brushed around him to leave, Steve could have sworn he felt a hand on his ass. But the thought wasn’t easily dismissed as Tony strolled down the hall with his hands in his pockets and whistling a tune Steve didn’t recognize.

 

So that was his first run in with Tony Stark and Steve couldn’t say that he was impressed. It was a little sad that he hadn’t met the other man until now and he had to fall flat on his ass too. Hopefully their future encounters wouldn’t mimic this one though and they would have a decent conversation.

 

The day passed on without any incidents and Steve was thankful for it until the last period started. It was Friday and most teachers were lazy so the students were allowed to do as they wished. Steve allowed his students to draw whatever they wanted on Fridays so he wouldn’t stifle their creativity. He knew what being pressured felt like and he was no closer to finishing his sketches.

 

It started out as a small rap against the divider between his and Tony’s room. Steve ignored it at first and went to answer a question asked by one of his students. Steve tried his best to concentrate on his answer but it was no use as the sound got louder and louder. It was Friday and he knew it was a lazy day but it didn’t mean that Tony could just get away with this.

 

He made his way over to the partition and pulled it back a little, the only way to make a door to the other side. Sure enough, Tony was throwing a pink rubber ball against the thin wood, a book in his hand as he read from it to the students who were paying attention.

 

“Mr. Stark, may I have a word please?” Steve asked as politely as possible.

 

Tony looked up from his book and caught the ball flawlessly. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows to reveal how his muscles moved with the effort. Steve was telling himself that this man wasn’t attractive over and over again in his head; which it sounded a lot like Clint.

 

“Sure. What’s up, Steve?” Tony’s smile was factitious, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Steve.

 

“Could you please not hit the wall with that ball? It’s disturbing my students.” Steve was polite and kept the edge from his voice. He didn’t want to give Tony a reason to continue on with the noise making.

 

"Oh come on, Steve, its lazy Friday. No one is concentrating." Tony rolled his eyes and once again threw the ball against the partition.

 

Steve's eyebrow ticked.

 

"I asked nicely, Mr. Stark. I won't do so again." Steve's tone left little room for argument but it seemed like a challenge to Tony.

 

"My insides are shaking with fear Mr. Rogers." Tony said with a grin that gave away he was being sarcastic.

 

Steve didn't say another word before turning around and closing the partition behind him. Tony Stark didn't know who he was messing with and Steve would get his message across loud and clear first thing Monday morning.

 

Saturday found Steve having a surprise at his house before he left for Clint’s house. James Bucky Barnes was his best friend and knew how to rile Steve up faster than Stark; showing up unannounced was high on Steve's pet peeves list.

 

"Surprise?" Bucky said knowing the glare on Steves intimately.

 

"Uncle Bucky!" Peter shouted before Steve could reprimand Bucky.

 

Steve gave Bucky his we will speak about this later look before letting his best friend in. Bucky was stationed overseas and didn't have a  place to stay. Steve normally let him crash at his house because it was Bucky and he couldn't deny him anything.

 

"Hey, kiddo! I brought you back something awesome this time and its dad approved."

 

Bucky sounded proud of himself and Steve only grumbled. Bucky had a bad habit of bringing Peter back inappropriate gifts. Peter definitely wasn’t old enough for the Kama Sutra. The gift was something he would have expected of Thor and not Bucky.

 

Steve watched as Bucky pulled a terrarium from his duffle and handed it to Peter. His son’s face lit up as a spider crawled around in the glass case. Steve couldn’t say he was afraid of spiders but they still creeped him out.

 

“Pops! Look!” Peter was excited for a twelve year old and he just couldn’t tell him that he couldn’t keep it.

 

“Put him in your room. We’ll get Bucky settled in and then we’ll head to Clint’s house.” Steve said with a smile.

 

“I’m coming to right? I have to see who has replaced me as your best friend.” Bucky’s smile was teasing. He knew Steve would never replace him and that it frustrated Steve.

 

"I suppose I could take you out for a walk. But behave yourself, okay?"

 

"I know, I know. No embarrassing stories like the one where we almost got caught in the janitors closet or-" Bucky was cut off by Steve's hand when Peter entered the room.

 

"I'm ready, Pops." He said cheerily.

 

"We'll sort your things later, Bucky. We're running late enough as it is." Steve grabbed his keys and ushered both Peter and Bucky out of the house before locking it.

 

The drive to Clint's house was filled with rambunctious laughter from Bucky and Peter. Steve smiled when Bucky spoke about his time overseas. Steve knew Bucky was being careful with what he spoke about. Peter was still too young to know the ugly truth about war and Bucky would do anything to protect his nephew from such stories.

 

They were an odd little family but Steve wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world, not even a better body. When he hit the doorbell on Clint’s door, Steve shuffled his feet. He was feeling a bit nervous at having his friends meet. He knew Bucky could be offensive and while Clint was hard to offend, Bucky would take it as a challenge.

 

“Hey, there you are! And hello tall, dark and handsome,” Clint said with a leer before Nastasha pushed him out of the way and gave Bucky a once over. Steve was sure he saw a glint of approval in her eyes before she opened the door all the way and allowed them in.

 

“Bucky, this is Clint and Natasha, my coworkers and friends. Clint and Natasha, this is Bucky, my brother.” Steve said with a smile. He put an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and proudly watched as everyone exchanged ‘hello’s’.

 

“Clint, no. He doesn’t swing your way.” Steve said sternly when he caught Clint’s hand moving to grab Bucky’s ass.

 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clint said coolly as if he wasn’t the kid who hadn’t gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Steve only shook his head and smiled when Bucky was welcomed warmly into the fold as they all settled into the living room.

 

“Right. I’m sure. That dumb blond act doesn’t work on me.” Steve rolled his blue eyes and settled onto the couch with Peter taking a seat in the recliner.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, can I ask you a favor?” Clint asked as he put his head in Steve’s lap and looked up at him with large blue eyes. He was batting them for added effect as if that would help Steve say yes to whatever cochaminy plan Clint had brewing in his head.

 

“Will you pretend to date me?” Steve didn’t even have to make the effort to slap Clint because Natasha did it for him. Maybe, just maybe, Clint really was serious about Bruce.

 

“Why, so you can make Stark go crazy as well?” Natasha asked as he delicately sat down on the loveseat next to the couch; Bucky joining her.

 

“He can fall off the face of the earth.” Steve said bluntly as a light blush started to flare up his cheeks. He couldn’t deny that Tony was attractive and that he wished he could speak civilly to him. But there was fat chance of that happening.

 

“Oh, I don’t think you do. I think you want his dick to fall in your mouth.” Bucky said with a grin as Peter covered his ears and started to chant something that no one could understand.

 

“Do you not have a filter?” Steve hissed as he grabbed a pillow and flung it at Bucky only to have Natasha deflect it.

 

“He’s twelve, Steve. I’m sure he knows what sex is.” She said with a roll of her eyes. She placed the pillow on the floor so Steve wouldn’t have ammunition.

 

“But he doesn’t need to hear about it from us.” Steve protested weakly, running a hand through Clint’s hair even though he was mad at him.

 

“But you make it so easy.” Clint grinned as he poked Steve in his stomach and continued to rub on him. Steve didn’t mind being the butt of his friend’s jokes and he acted accordingly to amuse them and soon enough, Peter was joining in with them.

 

It was moments like these that made Steve realized that no matter how lonely he was, he still had this small family. He knew he wanted a lover, someone to curl up like he was with Clint and just relax. He had no boundaries with Clint and both of them didn’t mind it. This was just an intimate part of their friendship and there would never be hurt feelings between them because they knew what to expect of each other.

 

The night wore on and Steve found he couldn’t leave. Bucky didn’t mind either as they made plans to stay and have a giant sleepover. Peter was excited because he rarely got to hang out with his teachers like this. Normally he just found a book and retreated to a spare room when he didn’t want to socialize.

 

Taken wasn’t watched at all.

 

~*~

 

Monday morning found Steve grinning as he set up his old stereo system in his classroom. Tony was already in the other part and had tried to hit on him early that morning. Steve shot him down and went on his merry way to begin what he called “Operation Forties.”

 

He had dug up his old cds filled with Sinatra and other stars of the nineteen-forties. Steve had grown up on these songs because his mother was obsessed with them and would play them for him when he was sick. Those were better days and he missed them. But he was stronger for it and it shaped him into who he was today.

 

The first class of the morning for both Tony and Steve began to pile in. When the students were settled in, Steve grinned widely and began to explain today’s lesson. He lectured on music and how it could influence art on a subconscious level. He could tell his students were entranced by his words and were eager to get onto the project.

 

“We’re going to be listening to music from the nineteen-forties and I want you to draw the first thing that comes to mind. When we’re finished with our sketches you can use any media to finish it out.” Steve didn’t say another word, only turned the music on and turned it up to full blast and grinned as he watched his students just sit there and a get a feel for the music.

 

Steve was certain that if he had windows on this side of the classroom, they would be vibrating from the sound waves. He had chosen this sound system for that reason and gotten Peter a new one since he had to part with this.

 

Some of the kids had already started sketching and Steve made his rounds. He darted between the students and gave advice but never took over their project completely. Steve wouldn’t be that kind of teacher where he just completely kidnapped their creative work and urged them where he thought they could go. Steve believed it stunted growth in art and just encouraged his students and helped them when he could.

 

It wasn’t long before the partition was pulled back and Tony stepped into Steve’s classroom. Everyone turned their heads and watched curiously as their teacher was approached and engaged into a heated argument right in front of them.

 

“Mr. Rogers, I am trying to give a lecture on the importance of Einstein’s Law of Relativity.” There was no trace of mischief on Tony’s face and Steve knew that the other man was in his shoes.

 

“I have to apologize and deny your request, Mr. Stark. This is an important project to my students and it’d be cruel to stop them now.” Steve couldn’t help the small grin that spread over his lips.

 

Tony didn’t say another word as he pulled away from Steve and marched over to the outlet that had the stereo plugged into it. Steve watched as Tony pulled the plug and turned around. There was a sickenly sweet smile on Tony’s lips as he stared Steve down.

 

“Now, Mr. Rogers, really, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Tony’s tone was hard edged and yet sweet. It was like he was egging Steve to do something in front of his students.

 

Steve only frowned. “No, I suppose not. If you’re done interrupting my class, I believe we both have lessons to teach.”

 

Tony didn’t say another word as he sauntered back to his side of the room. The partition closed behind him and Steve had the system plugged back up but the music was set on a more reasonable volume. He would wait for Tony to retaliate because really, Steve knew it was coming. A man like Tony Stark didn’t sit idly by while a prank war was beginning.

 

The weeks began to meld together as Tony and Steve’s prank war continue. Neither man was willing to back down and it had captured the attention of everyone in the school. They watched in rapt attention as the two most popular teachers at school went at each other’s throats.

 

“Man, you and Stark are getting serious, aren’t you?” Clint asked from his spot on the bench outside. They had taken their lunch outside today and claimed the benches by the baseball field. Clint’s head, as usual, was in Steve’s lap and Steve had protested. But once Clint had a plan in mind, he couldn’t be stopped; especially with ‘Operation Snag Banner.’

 

“Not in the way you’re thinking.” Steve said with a roll of his eyes as he took a bite of his salad wrap. It was a food he’d invented because of his diet and he needed to have his usual food prepared in unique ways.

 

“Riiighhhttt.” Clint drawled.

 

“I’m serious, Clint. There’s no attraction there no matter how much the fangirls in the anime club want it to be true.” Steve said sourly. He knew all about the fangirls and just how scary they could be. He avoided that club with a ten foot pole and then some because Natasha was in charge of it and he knew, knew that she was teaching them spy stuff.

 

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that I think Banner is jealous of our fake relationship.” Clint said smugly as he popped a blueberry into his mouth.

 

"And how do you know?" Steve asked, pinching Clint’s nose and making him jump from his lap.

 

"Because Stark is glaring daggers at me while Bruce is moping. See?" Clint pointed across the field to where Tony and Bruce were sitting and doing exactly as he had said.

 

Sure enough Tony was over there discreetly glaring at Clint for whatever reason while Bruce seemed to fiddle with something absentmindedly while pointedly keeping his gaze away from Clint and Steve.

 

"That's because you won't leave him alone and you keep draping yourself over me." Steve snorted and reached for his water.

 

"Its none of his business if we are dating."

 

"No, but we are where students can see us." Steve answered dryly. “And we aren’t, just so you know.”

 

“No offense, Steve, but why would I date you when I can have sexy Dr. Banner?” Clint asked with a smirk. He was being a dick, but then again, that was Clint in a nutshell. Steve was aware of this when he made friends with the man. He couldn’t regret it though. Clint, despite his personality, was a constant and a help.

 

“I don’t know. But you need to stop hanging on me so I don’t get the wrong idea and get my heart broken.” Steve teased with a small smile. He poked Clint’s stomach, which was his weak spot to try and get him to move.

 

Clint didn’t budge.

 

“Yeah, I’m becoming immune. You have to plan a new attack.” Clint was smug and turned his head back to Bruce to see what the man was doing when he saw Stark storming in their direction.

 

“Way to go, Clint.” Steve whispered angrily before Tony was standing in front of them. Lunch was his Tony-free time and now even it was being invaded. All Steve wanted was one hour to himself and to just relax but it had been compromised.

 

“Well, isn’t this cosy.” Tony started with his arms crossed.

 

“And what’s it to you, Stark?” Clint retorted as he sat up and gave Tony a glare to match the one on his face.

 

“It’s disturbing the students since they don’t know how to label you. You’re giving them mixed signals.” Tony’s answer was complete bullshit, Steve was sure of it and Clint had no problem calling him out on it, leaving Steve to just sit on the bench without saying a word.

 

“That’s bullcrap and you know it. Now tell me, why did you come over here?”

 

“Maybe I want to save myself from going blind. And it’s upsetting Bruce, so yeah. You can stop now.” Tony argued with narrowed eyes. They weren’t zeroed in on Clint but Steve instead, challenging him to rise up.

 

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to look.” Steve said evenly, his gaze level when it landed on Tony. He didn’t like the way Tony spoke and had beaten Clint.

 

“It’s kinda hard not to when I want to look this way at all the hot ladies.” Tony replied as he took a step forward.

 

Steve felt his hackles rise and he wanted to punch Tony. Fighting wasn’t the answer though and it would teach the children that fighting would be more preferable than talking things out. He wouldn’t be the center of a bad example.

 

“There’s no reason for you to ask us to stop. We weren’t doing anything harmful and it was platonic so I don’t what your issue is.” Steve said cooly, his voice thin and strained.

 

“Oh, but you are. I find it very offensive and wish you would stop.”

 

“Like I said, Mr. Stark, what we were doing wasn’t against school rules.” Steve’s eyes narrowed and turned cold. He hoped Tony was receiving the hint and go away.

 

But it seemed like fate wasn’t on his side and Tony remained in front of him with his feet planted. Steve gave a small sigh and stood, his feet set apart like he had learned in the military and stared up into Tony’s face.

 

“And just exactly what can you do, Mr. Rogers? You’re pretty helpless as far as I can tell.” Tony’s smile was cruel as he continued. “I’m sure if you were in the military, you’d get someone killed.”

 

Steve’s reaction was slow; his eyes went wide and his face fell as his chest constricted. He couldn’t stand and stumbled back to the bench. He was shaking badly as he tried to breathe but the attack had already dug its claws in and was squeezing his chest.

 

“Fucking idiot!” Clint hissed as he grabbed Steve’s phone from his back pocket. He ignored anything Stark was saying as he tried to get Steve to breathe. Clint had been around Steve when he had panic attacks before and he knew, just knew how fucking bad they were.

 

He had the phone flipped open and was scrolling through Steve’s contacts until he landed on one name. Clint wasted no time in pressing the send button and the ringing came through. It was a shame he had enough experience to know just who to dial in order to calm Steve down. There had been a few close calls until it was figured out that calling Colonel James Rhodes was enough to bring Steve out of his attack.

 

“Steve?” Rhodes’ voice came through the speak and Clint let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Rhodes, it’s Clint Barton. It’s Steve, he’s having another attack and I can’t help him.”

 

“Put the phone on speaker.” Clint did as Rhodes had said and his voice was now in the air.

 

“Captain Rogers it’s Colonel Rhodes. I need you to breathe for me. That’s right in and out. Now, Captain, give me an update of your status.”  

 

Steve had slowly come out of his attack when he first heard his colonel’s voice. It was familiar and meant that part of his troop was still alive. He listened to Colonel Rhodes soothing tones and soon enough he was breathing on his own again and the world didn’t feel like it was rushing in on him.

 

When Steve finally looked up he saw Tony standing stock still, his face white and shock written in his expression. Steve ignored it and took the phone from Clint and spoke with Rhodes for a few minutes. He still kept in contact with the man and they occasionally caught up in person every few months. Rhodes was married to his job and rarely took vacation time.

 

"Uh, yeah. I have a thing." Tony said awkwardly before moving away from Clint and Steve. He made a dash back to Bruce, not saving any face.

 

"How you feeling, Steve?" Clint asked concerned. It hadn’t taken Rhodes long to calm Steve down which meant this was one of his mild attacks.

 

"I'm fine physically. My chest doesn't hurt." Steve answered with a wry grin. He knew his friend was concerned about his heart, but it was in good health.

 

"Do you want to go home?"

 

"No, I'll be fine the rest of the day. Though I may need you if Kaplan and Altman are fighting again." Steve shook his head and saw Clint give him a relieved smile. He knew he worried his friends but there was nothing that could be done.

 

The military got him into good shape, well as good as Steve could get and it helped. He had felt better than when he was younger though he still had complications. His therapist had been helping with the PTSD the past two years. All in all, Steve was doing better, but he still had his triggers. Today was just another battle to him and it was something he would eventually get better at.

 

“Are they having a tiff again?” Clint asked as he packed up their lunch. There was no need to stay outside now since Steve would probably feel better in his classroom.

 

“I think so. I just hope I don’t catch them in the stairwell again making up.” Steve sighed. He tried to reach for his stuff but Clint only shooed him away. He would allow his friend to do this for now because he knew how Clint felt after he had an episode and he needed to do something for Steve.

 

“That’s right, you walked in on them last time. I forgot about that.” Clint laughed and bumped shoulders with Steve. “You know, sometimes I wished we worked out because you’re fucking adorable.”

 

“Clint! Language!” Steve hissed but he still smiled anyway. “I know. Me too. But hey, no hard feelings. I think you should stop leading Bruce on. I’m sure he’s onto you.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” Clint said slyly with a grin. “We’re still in the ‘hard to get’ stage right now. He’s enjoying it.”

 

“And you’re gonna be in so much trouble.” Steve shook his head and ducked into his classroom with Clint beside him. Maybe today wasn’t the best, but he had people like Clint as a friend and it didn’t seem so bad.

 

~*~

 

The last two weeks had been oddly silent and there had been no sign of any sort of retaliation on Tony’s end. It was making Steve jumpy because he knew- knew- something was wrong with Tony since he wasn’t retaliating.

 

Steve had had enough of Tony’s moping. He couldn’t deal with the silence between them any longer because honestly, he missed their little pissing war. Steve had finally admitted to himself that they were flirting, or at least to him they were.

 

Tony was able to keep up with Steve, something not many people managed to do. The day hadn’t even started yet and already he was thinking of ways to torture Tony so he would come out of his self imposed exile. Steve had spent the last few days trying to think of something to do to bring Tony back to his old self.

 

He finally had something in mind after inducing a headache on himself. Tony loved AC/DC, the whole school knew it. Tony’s obsession was borderline crazy, or at least Steve had himself convinced.

 

Last night while messing around on youtube Steve had found a band covering AC/DC. They were horrible and an idea lit up in Steve’s head. He had recorded the video and was able to transfer it to a cd with Peter’s help.

 

Right now, Steve had it resting in the cd player. He was ready to play the song and all he had to do was wait for Tony. Normally, the other teacher slipped into his classroom when Steve wasn’t around. It was aggravating because Steve never knew when Tony was sneaking in and he couldn’t detect any noise from the other side of the partition so he never knew if Tony was over there or not.

 

But today he had confirmation. He could hear Tony muttering to himself though Steve couldn’t exactly pick up the words. It was the sign he had been waiting for and to finally have it was like the frosting on the cake. He wouldn’t look like a complete idiot in front of everyone else if he was playing bad music.

 

Standing, Steve went over to the cd player and turned it on. The blast of a badly guitar shook the room as a completely off tune voice accompanied it. With that done, Steve went to his desk and sat down, patiently waiting for Tony to come back over.

 

Steve didn’t really have to wait that long when Tony showed up, shoving the partition jerkily. His brown eyes were narrowed in on Steve who did his best to look as innocent as he possibly could; which wasn’t hard really with his small build, blond hair and blue eyes.

 

Tony stalked across the room and proceeded to turn the music off before turning to Steve.

 

“Is there a reason you were playing that God awful imitation of AC/DC?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Just trying to get your attention.” Steve replied with a chirpy tone. It was almost too cheerful but he couldn’t help it. He had Tony where he wanted him.

 

“Well, you had it for all of ten seconds. I’ll be going now.” Tony said and before he could retreat back to his own room, Steve moved and grabbed his arm to prevent him from going.

 

“Please don’t.” Steve’s voice was small, almost as if he were scare Tony off. He didn’t want to do that and so he kept his grip on Tony’s arm.

 

“Why? I mean it’s obviously I’ll do something dumb and set you off.” Tony’s voice held a small tone of sarcasm but Steve could hear some sort of self loathing in it.

 

“I’ve been doing better.” Steve fidgeted on his feet as his fingers curled into Tony’s silk shirt. Really, who wore silk these days?

 

“I hadn’t had an episode like that in quite some time, so of course it was going to happen sooner rather than later. It wasn’t really your fault.”

 

“Wasn’t my fault? How in the world was it not my fault?” Tony’s voice raised just a little, not enough to scare Steve. It was obvious he didn’t quite understand Steve even though they had interacted on a daily basis.

“You didn’t know about my time in the military. I asked James to keep it from you because I didn’t want you to treat me any different.” Steve replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “And I don’t like to be treated differently because I’m suffering from PTSD. I don’t like anyone walking around on eggshells around me. I won’t put up with it.”

 

“You’re a strange cookie or a special snowflake, I can’t decide which, really.” Tony said with a resigned sigh.

 

“Clint tells me I’m both.” Steve answered with a quirk of his lips. He was sure things would go back to normal now and he could go back to pranking Tony to his heart’s desire. He couldn’t admit it to Tony that he missed their little war; it would almost be like he was surrendering to the other man.

 

“So...you do know I will be getting you back for that awful trick right?” Tony’s grin promised Steve many things; including the fact that their war was still on. It warmed his heart and he couldn’t help the goofy smile that crossed over his lips, unaware of the effect it had on Tony.

 

“Bring it on.” Steve said with a clap to Tony’s shoulder before he took off to his side of the room. Things really were finally starting to look up.

 

Later that day found Steve waiting on Tony’s retaliation, but it never came. He wondered if Tony was waiting for him to be relaxed before striking. It would make perfect sense anyway to Steve; wait until your enemy was relaxed and then attack. It was a tactic used again and again throughout history.

 

Right now he was on a free period and was spending it grading the small essay he’d had his students write on what was important in their life. It was an exercise for the upcoming art project he was going to have them work on. Steve always thought that writing an idea in detail could really help an art piece. He’d done it so many times in college he could probably still do it in his sleep.

 

He hated grading like this, but there was no way around it. Coulson would have his ass if he so much as didn’t have the kids write anything. Steve had told him there were no problems in his classroom, but Coulson was always skeptical and kept a close eye on Steve.

 

The door opening and slamming shut caught Steve’s attention. When someone entered his room, it was never like that. It was always polite and the person always identified himself because they knew Steve liked manners. Well, liked was a loose term for it, but they at least knew what to do.

 

When Steve looked he was shocked to find it was Peter in his classroom. His son never came to visit him outside of class because he didn’t want the other kids to treat him differently because he was Mr. Rogers’ son. So they had kept their relationship from everyone but the staff on Steve’s insistence because if anything happened to Peter, he was the one responsible.

 

“Pete, what are you doing here?” Steve asked as he moved from behind his desk to stand. He wasn’t sure what to do because Peter was at that age when teenagers started to rebel and while he didn’t have to worry about Peter that much, Steve still did.

 

Peter didn’t say a word as he immediately went to hug Steve. It was odd for his son to display affection like this on school grounds and it immediately set warning bells off in Steve’s head. He looked down and pulled Peter’s face away from his chest and frowned when he saw the bruise forming on his eye.

 

“What happened?” Steve asked softly, his arms still around Peter. He didn’t want to scare the boy off if started to threaten to throw students into detention.

 

“Some guys were picking on Kaplan and he told them to stop. Only, they started to get physical and before I knew it, I was helping him out. I tried to keep the fight from escalating but by that point, Billy had already been hit and Teddy came along only to make things worse.” Peter’s voice was unstable as if he were finally coming to grips with something.

 

“They said something to you didn’t they?” Steve asked as he pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

 

“They made fun of me and it’s not anything I’m not used to but...they started to rag on the fact that I don’t have a father.” Steve could hear the heartbreak in Peter’s voice, it wasn’t that hard to pick up and it made him furious. There wasn’t a damn thing Steve could really do for Peter because when it came down to it, Peter didn’t want it known that Steve was his father.

 

“Remember what I always told you when you were a kid?” Steve asked with a soft smile Peter couldn’t see because it was buried in wild brown hair.

 

“A man’s worth isn’t measured by others but by himself.” Peter repeated what his father had told him many times throughout his young life. It always helped Peter when he was troubled and didn’t want Steve to help him since he was a very independent person; much like Steve.

 

“That’s right. I know you wanted to skip ahead and I won’t change your mind, Peter. But this is something you will deal with as you continue to grow and move on. I warned you about this and I know you’re mature enough to handle it even though you’re a chip off the old block.” Steve’s smile was small but still heartwarming as he looked his son over.

 

His hand was cupping Peter’s cheek, thumb stroking over it as he pressed another kiss to his head. “I promise, Peter, you won’t be alone and I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

 

“Thanks.” Peter’s smile was back on his face and Steve couldn’t be more proud of his son.

He had taught Peter from a young age to stand up for himself and Peter normally did. Steve knew that when his son involved himself in a fight it was because either he or someone else was being bullied. The other teachers knew of this habit and Steve asked not to interfere unless Peter was in the wrong; which wasn’t often.

 

“Now go to the nurse and get that shiner looked at. I’ll see you later.” Steve pushed his son out of his classroom and watched as he walked in the direction of the nurses office. He watched with concern but knew Peter would be fine as he closed the door to his classroom and went back to grading his papers.  

 

~*~

 

“Mr. Stark, please! I need your help!” Peter said as calmly as he could as he walked onto the teacher’s side of the room. His brown eyes were darting around, not caring if the students were paying rapt attention to him. He needed help and Stark was his only choice.

 

“Peter, calm down, whatever it is can be explained in a civil manner.” Tony said as he laid down the laser pointer in his hand.

 

“It’s my pops, he’s been arrested on school grounds. Please, you have to help!” Peter grabbed Tony’s hand in a sense of urgency and tried to pulled Tony away from the desk. He didn’t care if the students in the room were gaping at him, because really, everyone thought Peter was an orphan.

 

“Your dad? I didn’t know you had a dad.” Tony commented as he allowed himself to be drug away from his class. He threw a ‘class is dismissed’ over his shoulder and could hear the cheering of the kids as their books slammed shut.

 

“All the teachers know Mr. Rogers is my dad.” Peter frowned as he looked up into Tony’s now guilt ridden face. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach, but Peter ignored it.

 

“What happened?” Of course Tony already knew, he was the one who had called the cops because he literally thought Steve was having an illicit relationship with Peter and it just pissed him off because he was under the impression that he and Steve had something with the all the prank-flirting they’d been doing.

 

“Someone tried to tip the police off that Pops and I were having an inappropriate relationship.” Peter said with a roll of his eyes. “I mean, not only would that gross Pops out to the point he would vomit, but I certainly don’t even know what my sexuality even is at this point. I mean, I’m twelve and all I want to do is graduate and get out of his poor excuse of a high school. And I know Pops will leave once I graduate but it’s kinda hard when you’re being bullied and then you fight back only to get into trouble yourself because freakin’ superintendent Fury has to show up-oh hi, Mr. Fury.”

 

Tony was almost relieved when he saw Fury standing in front of them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised when Peter greeted him. He didn’t look all that surprised to see Peter and that the kid was talking about him. Of course, Tony was sure nothing bothered the man.

 

“Mr. Rogers, how nice of you to bring me the one person I need to speak with.” Fury said, his eye trained on Tony like he knew, fucking knew, Tony was the one who had called the police.

 

“Looking as patchy as ever, sir.” Peter quipped with a strained grin.

 

"Still short, Rogers." Fury said back before turning his gaze to Tony. It was sharp and implied that Fury knew he was the one who had called the cops on Steve.

 

"Is there something I can help you with, oh patchy one? Your patchiness?" Tony would have gone more names before a hand was held up.

 

"I want to know why I was called from my office. There are cops all the over the place and they're interrogating Rogers, Rogers of all people. I want to know why you called the police, Stark." Fury was a man you answered no matter what because he had an air about him that made you know he could squeeze whatever he needed out of you.

 

"A prank gone wrong." Tony said fastly before his brain could catch up with his mouth.t

 

"Your stories match."

 

"You sound surprised, patches." Tony said with a wide grin. He had to play this right in order to get Fury off his back. Tony didn't want any extra attention on him and for the truth to come out.  It would be just his luck if Fury had managed to uncover the truth.

 

“I know you’re a delinquent, Stark. I’ll be watching you. Rogers, your father is in Coulson’s office. I sorted this mess out and have dealt with the cops.”

 

“Wait, how did you do that?” Tony asked, blinking.

 

“I have my ways,” was all Fury offered before walking off without another word.

 

Tony didn’t watch him leave, there was no need to because he really needed to see Steve right now. He walked Peter to the office in silence. The kid was probably pissed because Tony had drug him into their little war and while it wasn’t the truth; Tony was just stupid.

 

He didn’t know something that was common knowledge among the teachers and had inadvertently hurt Peter, one of his favorite students. Tony felt ashamed of himself because this was worse than the panic attack he had caused weeks ago. Why did the man even still prank-flirt with him?

 

“Hey, Peter!” Steve greeted when he saw his son. Tony watched as his face lit up like he had never seen before. The smile on his face lit up his features and he was practically beaming. It was like Steve had found home after a long day.

 

“Pops! You’re not getting arrested?” Peter asked as he hugged his father around the waist. He wasn’t as tall as tall as his father and Tony couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Hey, why don’t you go home with Clint, I have some things I have to finish up here.” Steve ruffled wild brown hair and sent him a smile before he disappeared out the door.

 

"So I hope you know this wasn't part of my prank." Tony said slowly when Steve regarded him with a neutral expression.

 

"Yeah I know. I would have done the same thing after I questioned both parties involved. The staff know Peter is my son." There wasn't any hint of blame in Steve's tone and it unsettled Tony just a little. That was until he saw a glint in Steve's blue eyes.

 

"I think I covered for you pretty well, Mr. Stark." Steve's pink tongue peaked out from behind his lips and ran over them. "Don't I get a reward?"

 

Tony almost did a double take. This was the first time Steve had blatantly flirted outright with him. But since he saw Steve was serious, Tony couldn't help himself as he lifted the slightly smaller small man and placed him on his desk.

 

"We do this you will belong to me."Tony growled as he shoved Steve's shirt up his body.

 

Tony didn't even wait for confirmation before he bit into the lean muscle of Steve's stomach. The taste of sweat and skin was uniquely Steve and Tony wanted more of it.

 

With his right hand Tony pulled Steve's pants down. He could see the planes of the others stomach contracting with the scrape of his teeth. It was invigorating to have Steve laid out like this on his desk, gasping and holding tightly onto the edges of his desk. Tony had never seen anything so beautiful in his life as Steve gasping with his stomach and chest heaving from breathlessness.

 

There was a fire burning in those blue eyes and by god he wanted to fuel it even more. Tony wanted to take Steve apart and see just how dark his eyes would go with lust before he exploded with pleasure.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Tony said with a deep breath as he pulled Steve closer to the edge of the desk.

 

He pressed his groin to Steve’s and found an answering hardness to his own. Tony couldn’t help it as he moved his hips and slid his clothed hard cock against Steve’s. He’d never felt anything so jolting before as he braced his arms on the desk by his lover’s head. Tony couldn’t close his eyes as he watched the emotions play across Steve’s face. They only served to drive him crazy as he picked up the pace. Steve was everywhere in Tony’s mind, from his scent to how he felt pressed against him and it felt fucking perfect.

 

“Shit, baby. I can’t wait to fucking take you apart.” Tony whispered as he leaned over Steve’s body. The only sounds he heard from the man were small whispered pants and sometimes a mangled word.

 

“I wish you could see how you look like this, all spread out for the taking. Are you always like this?” Tony asked with a leer. “I wonder what I could to make you scream.”

 

“I can’t...here.” Steve finally managed to garble out. The things Tony was doing to his body were overloading his mind and he could feel the hot, tight coils of orgasm pooling in his belly.

 

“Fuck. I’m never letting you out of my bed until I hear you. Would you like that? All tied up and kept ready for my cock?” The thought of Steve tied to his bed had Tony staggering for a moment, the image burned hotly into his mind was almost too much and he had nearly lost it.

 

“Tony...” Steve said barely above a whisper.

 

It was a start, Tony knew. But one day he would have this man screaming his name in a supply closet for the whole school to hear. Sure, Coulson wouldn’t like it, but there wasn’t much the guy could do.

 

“That’s it, babe. Fuck, are you packing? I can’t wait to have you naked under me. I’m gonna, shit, Steve.” Tony gasped when Steve moved his hips and pressed harder against him. If the flush on Steve’s face was anything to go by, he was close to the edge like Tony was.

 

“I’m going to mark you up so the whole world knows you’re mine. You won’t be able to walk anywhere without someone pointing to your neck. I’m going fuck your ass with my tongue until you’re screaming and begging for my cock. Would you like that, babe? My tongue in your ass as my hands hold you wide open?” Tony watched as Steve came undone with his words and let out a silent screamed as his body tensed.

 

The sensation of Steve bucking up into Tony had him biting at the flesh of Steve’s neck as he rode his own orgasm out. He collapsed gently on top of Steve and pressed a kiss to the sore skin he’d just abused when the door opened.

 

“Hey, Steve, your kid is- whoa. What the fuck?” Clint’s voice was loud and ruined the afterglow of the two men tangled on the desk. “Classroom sex already, guys? Bruce and I are actually together and we haven’t made it past the supply closet? And fucking Barnes doesn’t even work here and he still gets laid! What the fuck, really?”

 

“Can it, Barton.” Tony mumbled from his spot in Steve’s neck. “Go see to Peter, we’ll be out soon.”

  
Clint didn’t say another word before leaving. He knew that disrupting his friend now would certainly death and so he gently closed to the door behind him and whistled loudly like nothing was wrong.


End file.
